Friends Don't Let Friends Eat Alone
by leiasky
Summary: A missing scene, if you will, from Lost City, where Daniel convinces Teal'c that they need to pay a visit to a head sucked Jack. . . and interrupt that all important conversation he was having with Sam. Read between the lines and you'll see ship.


**Synopsis:** A missing scene, if you will, from _Lost City,_ where Daniel convinces Teal'c that they need to pay a visit to a head sucked Jack. . . and interrupt that all important conversation he was having with Sam. Read between the lines and you'll see ship.

Thanks to Pol for the beta.

* * *

**Friends Don't Let Friends Eat Alone**

"I'm just saying, Teal'c, that we should go over."

Teal'c watched, arms crossed behind his back, as Daniel puttered around his office, disturbingly unable to concentrate on any one bit of clutter strewn atop every surface.

"I believe O'Neill wanted some time to get his affairs in order, Daniel Jackson."

Teal'c remained unmoving when Daniel stopped and shot him a sharp, direct look. "He has about as many 'affairs' to put in order as you would if you lived on Earth."

Teal'c would not be dissuaded. "I do not believe it would be wise to interrupt O'Neill at this time." He didn't elaborate. He didn't need to. He alone had been witness to a great many things over the years, events that gave him a clearer insight into the feelings his teammates struggled hard to keep hidden.

Daniel remained unconvinced, but Teal'c knew he would. "He needs his friends, Teal'c."

"And we will be there for him when he -"

Daniel snatched his keys off the table and walked to the door, leaving Teal'c to wonder just how he'd known they were in that exact spot since one couldn't see them for all the clutter. "We're going. Come on."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow as Daniel passed him like a wicked whirlwind out of O'Neill's favorite film. "Daniel Jackson-"

"I don't want to hear it, Teal'c. Come on."

Teal'c had no choice if he didn't want to be left behind and followed at a sedate pace while Daniel made a beeline for the elevator.

By the time Teal'c reached the elevator, he could hear the familiar chime that indicated Daniel had held the doors open too long. Once they'd slid closed, Daniel began to rock back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Come on. Come on." Daniel muttered as he repeatedly pushed the button for the top level.

Teal'c resisted the temptation to roll his eyes. "The elevator is moving no slower than normal, Daniel Jackson."

"Well, I'm not usually in this much of a hurry," Daniel said quickly and Teal'c hid a smile at the way Daniel glowered impatiently at the door.

"I'm certain O'Neill will still be home when we arrive. There is no need to rush."

Teal'c ignored the questioning look Daniel shot at him and made an unneeded motion to hold the door when it slid open to allow them to exit.

* * *

Teal'c glanced back as they passed the shop he frequented often when on his way to O'Neill's home.

"Perhaps we should bring a confection."

Daniel squinted and Teal'c was sure it wasn't because of the sun. It wasn't unusual for him to be single minded in a task and ignore everything else going on around him. "What?"

"Donuts, Daniel Jackson, are they not O'Neill's favorite?"

"I'm sure the last thing on his mind right now is donuts, Teal'c."

That was one comment Teal'c could agree with. "Indeed." He paused for a brief moment and then continued. "But I do believe it would be a good idea to bring a box."

Daniel sighed dramatically. "Fine."

A small smile spread across Teal'c's face, which he masked by looking out the passenger side window.

When the car pulled to a stop right in front of the donut shop, Daniel hopped quickly out of the car. Teal'c moved much more sedately and followed the impatient younger man into the shop. It was empty and Teal'c noticed the happy smile on Daniel's face. No line meant no delay.

Teal'c stood before the glass counter and considered his selection. With Daniel bouncing on the balls of his feet beside him, he found it difficult to concentrate. Like a true warrior who could find an advantage in anything - he used it.

"We'd like a dozen," Daniel said to the attendant who smiled politely at him.

"I believe it would be wise to make an informed selection."

Teal'c didn't need to look at Daniel to know he'd just rolled his eyes.

"They're donuts, Teal'c."

"And O'Neill has his favorites."

Daniel took a split second to peruse the selection. "We're only getting a dozen, Teal'c."

"I would still like to take a moment to pick the kinds he would appreciate the most."

"Fine."

Not for the first time did Teal'c wonder how O'Neill kept from striking the impatient archaeologist.

Teal'c wasted a bit more time looking over the selection. Daniel was correct in his assumption that O'Neill would have one of every kind if permitted.

"Teal'c?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Teal'c noticed Daniel anxiously shifting his weight, looking for all the world like he would bounce across the room like a deflated balloon if given the slightest opportunity.

"I have made my selection, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel gestured dramatically at the attendant waiting patiently behind the counter. "She can't read minds, Teal'c."

Teal'c straightened his shoulders and inclined his head. "Indeed."

* * *

Teal's spoke just as Daniel reached for the door knob. "Perhaps we should announce our presence before just walking in."

Daniel scowled at Teal'c, tapped a familiar pattern on the door and then let himself in without invitation. "Sam's here. It'll be fine."

It was Teal'c's turn to roll his eyes.

"Hello?" Daniel called and when there wasn't an immediate response, Teal's resisted the urge to grab the younger man by his shoulders and pull him out of the house.

That feeling only grew when the two heads that looked up from the couch and suspiciously, to his ears because he knew Daniel wouldn't notice, coursed, "No," when Daniel asked if they'd interrupted something.

Teal'c had known in his gut that Major Carter would be there before they'd seen her car in the driveway. He forced a smile to his face and listened to Daniel prattle on about their unexpected visit and hoped their arrival had not interrupted anything too terribly important.

"Is that donuts?" The glance from O'Neill had been quick, but full of understanding, and instantly alleviated the uncomfortable tension in the room.

He and Daniel joined the rest of their team and together they would plan their next move. This was right. This was how it should be. They would not lose a member of their family, a beloved friend, without putting up one hell of a fight.

END

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review and let me know. Constructive criticism adored, flames will be ignored.


End file.
